


sweet, innocent kiss.

by peachyblush



Series: kiss meme fics [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Fluff, Kiss Meme Fic, M/M, Spin-the-bottle kiss, alcohol consumption, and they sound sober but they're not, kiss meme, they're v dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: “We didn’t sit like this for asweet, innocent kiss,Yifan,”





	sweet, innocent kiss.

Spin-the-bottle is for kids, and everyone knows that, but nobody is conscious enough to inform that it is, well, not something reputed kids of the fraternity would do. Reputed as in ‘nerds’ of the fraternity, which includes only seven people: Junmyeon (the eldest nerd currently), Yixing, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongin, Lu Han, and Yifan. With grades higher than the other people in the frat, they were the Goodie Shoes who never drank, never smoked, and never not studied. All the things a person would do to be a Good Student and Good Son/Daughter in the teachers’ and parents’ eyes respectively.

Lu Han chugs the left liquor in the bottle, and keeps it between the circle they’ve formed. “It points at Jongin, Jongin kiss me!”

“That’s not how it works!” Yixing interrupts, his Korean sloppy because of alcohol. “Spin!”

Lu Han pouts, “But it points at Jonginie!”

Jongin crouches back, curling against Kyungsoo. “I won’t kiss your ugly ass! Spin!”

Lu Han grunts, and spins the bottle. Junmyeon feels excitement bubble in his stomach as the bottle slows down. The whole frat house is empty, other than them, and the best part of this is that Minseok wouldn’t find out that they’ve chugged his three bottles of liquor, everyone thinks they don’t drink, anyway. And they can confess to him about the bottles once he’s calmed down and isn’t cleaning every present room in the house. There are specimens in their frat. Neat-freaks, very untidy people, two dudes have STD (sad life for them), all of them are nerds who can’t find girlfriends/boyfriends to save their lives, there’s only one dude (Chanyeol) with girlfriend and Junmyeon loathes her — sure, she’s pretty, but God, she’s the most annoying person. How can someone not know the basics of calculus?

The bottle’s neck is pointing at Kyungsoo, and the bottom is in front of Junmyeon. Jongin giggles loudly. “Kyungsoo’s first!”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks are burning red, and he’s looks adorable. Junmyeon gestures the younger boy forward. Junmyeon takes the bottle out of their way, clawing at Kyungsoo’s loose t-shirt, he pulls the boy near to his face. The elder crosses his legs, and welcomes the drunk boy on his lap, wraps his arms around his thin waist.  _He’s so light, he needs to eat more_ , Junmyeon makes a mental note, and even go to gym, he needs to be more heavy.

“Kiss! Kiss!” Yifan yells, “This is the first time I’ll be seeing a gay kiss!”

Baekhyun scoffs, “Says the gay dude.”

“I’ve seen gay porn, Baekhyun, not a sweet, innocent kiss.” Yifan smirks at Junmyeon, it’s not the scary smirk he gives when sober, it’s so  _awkward_.

Junmyeon laughs. Kyungsoo moves forward, their crotches touching. “We didn’t sit like  _this_  for a  _sweet, innocent kiss_ , Yifan,”

The rest hoot loudly, asking them to kiss — or make out, if that’s what Kyungsoo’s planning. Junmyeon’s down for it, though. The younger’s lips are full and nice.

Kyungsoo’s arms wraps around Junmyeon’s neck, and they kiss. Eyes automatically close, heart beats rise, adrenalin rushes into every part of Junmyeon’s body.

The start is slow and easy, just a small peck, then Junmyeon pulls Kyungsoo into another kiss, a little desperate, kissing Kyungsoo fully on his mouth, then his lower lip, then his upper lip, and tightens his grip on Kyungsoo’s waist, brining him closer.

Kyungsoo licks his upper lip a little, they’re making those noise which comes in movies. Junmyeon understands how nice it feels to hear those noises, knowing that you’re kissing someone, it feels good.

The younger pushes Junmyeon’s head closer, they’re almost squished together, their lips barely separating for over three seconds before they kiss again. Again and again, and again. Junmyeon wonders if he’ll get addicted to kissing Kyungsoo. If this is how smoking weed feels like, he knows why people get addicted to it now.

Junmyeon lifts his hips up a little shamelessly, he shifts his hands onto the floor, keeping himself up, leaning back so Kyungsoo can lay on him, grinding their crotches together after rhythmic beats. They stop kissing, catching their breaths, and for a second, the world is forgotten, it’s just Kyungsoo, who looks lovely with his lips a little swollen, eyes half-closed, smiling widely and shyly.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been, what, 100 years???????????? im sorry?????????? guys ????????? really really sorry ???????


End file.
